


what i do, i do best

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Creampie, Degradation, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, erwin whoring himself out for $$$
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Erwin Smith was known to be a man who would stop short of nothing to get what he wanted.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	what i do, i do best

**Author's Note:**

> please be warned: drugged sex, dubcon, ooc

Erwin Smith was known to be a man who would stop short of nothing to get what he wanted. The commander was resourceful and charismatic, proven to have such a way with words that he could sway even the most cowardly of soldiers to die for him.

After another failed attempt to argue against budget cuts to the Survey Corps, Erwin was starting to think he wasn’t the master persuader everyone expected him to be. The door closed behind the last person to shuffle out of the meeting room as he was organizing his papers together. Darius Zackly, the only other remaining person, spoke up.

“Things didn’t end well for you, but you put up a respectable fight there.”

“Thank you, sir.” Erwin replied stoically. He was obviously not pleased with the dismal financial state the Survey Corps were now left in, but the meeting had concluded and there was no point in arguing further. He let out a sigh, and said quietly, almost to himself. “I tried my best. If there was anything else I could do, I would.”

Zackly watched him for a few moments in silence.

“There is,” he finally said.

Erwin turned to the commander-in-chief, unsure if he really heard what he thought he heard.

“Sir?”

“I received a proposition for you from some of our private sponsors. They would be willing to supplement funds given you agree to their requests.”

“Additional funding?” he said, slowly. He could feel himself getting his hopes up. He added cautiously, “Requests?”

“I cannot divulge any specific details unless you take up the offer. But I can assure you the amount they’re offering is considerable.”

“Did Pixis and Dawk refuse this offer?”

“They were not offered this proposition.”

It seemed to be a fruitful opportunity to access some exclusive funding not available to other military branches, and it would be much better than returning from the capital empty handed.

“I accept.”

“Very well, Commander Smith. I’ll have the arrangements sorted for tonight.” With a nod, Zackly dismissed him.

* * *

That night, Erwin made his way back to the same meeting room. He had been given some pills that he had been advised would “aid his experience”. It was not long before he started feeling the effects, his body growing warm and losing feeling in his limbs as he waited outside in the hallway.

“Please enter, Commander.” A voice from within the room said.

Erwin pushed open the door just as his vision was beginning to distort at the edges. He was able to make out the meeting room as it usually was, with its long wooden table at the centre, but all the chairs had been removed. There were quite a few people in the room – he couldn’t really focus on how many at the moment – and faces were a complete blur. Even if he wasn’t as drowsy as he was, he probably would not recognize any of these men.

He heard the lock click behind him.

“Strip him,” a voice said, and immediately a dozen hands were on him, tugging at the straps of his gear, his belt. The hands shamelessly groped and pinched at his ass and grab handfuls of his pecs, eliciting a breathless gasp from him. As they yanked at his shirt, somebody shoved at his shoulders till his knees dropped to the ground. When Erwin looked up, there was a hard, leaking dick in front of him.

“You look so good on your knees, Commander.”

He grabbed the base of his dick and pressed the tip against Erwin’s lips.

“Suck.” The man said simply.

Erwin leaned in and took the head into his mouth, drawing a moan from the man. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down lower, tracing the veins along the shaft. He pulled off, and replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking at a moderate pace. Erwin barely registered the clinking of belts as the other men in the room took their dicks out. Ever planning ahead, he decided that he was going to get to all the cocks in the room, he better finish this one off quickly.

Erwin wrapped his lips back around the dick and pressed deeper and deeper until the head hit the back of throat. He fought back the urge to gag as he gurgled around the thick length filling his mouth. Words floated in and out of his ears, picking up bits and pieces of the things the men were saying.

“— good at this. He’s done this before.”

“Who would have guessed Erwin Smith was such a dirty little cockslut?”

“He’s loving it. Look how hard he is.” Another man said, and someone pressed their shoe against the bulge in his pants. He couldn’t stop but moan around the cock in his mouth. The man in front of him swore and gripped his hair tightly. Erwin did not get any warning before the man began yanking his head on and off the throbbing cock, causing drool to run down his chin and tears spilling from his eyes. After a grunt, hot, sticky cum filled his mouth. Before he could decide whether to spit it out or not, another cock was shoved into his mouth, and did not spare any gentleness for his sake. The room was becoming increasingly dizzy. He faintly registered his arm being lifted and his hand wrapped around another man’s length. As if instinctively, he started to stroke. He felt good knowing he was doing what he was expected to do. He had a cock in each hand, one thrusting in his mouth, and hands feeling up and down his body and cum dripping from his hair down to his chest.

“What a good little whore.”

Hearing that went straight to his cock. The man in his mouth sped up his thrusts, then shoved all the way inside and came directly down his throat, while the cocks in his hand simultaneously spurted hot jets of cum across his cheek. Erwin coughed as he felt the hands dragging him off the floor and bending him over the table. His pants get yanked down his thighs roughly and off. As soon as his backside got exposed to the air, a hard slap is delivered onto one of his cheeks. He gasped loudly.

“Wow, do you see the way his slutty ass bounces?” The men laughed as they alternated between slapping and squeezing his ass which were quickly turning a bright shade of red. Erwin bit his lip to stop from moaning, slightly mortified that being degraded like this was turning him on so much. He felt a set of hands roughly yank his cheeks apart and a wet finger circle around the rim of his hole. Erwin began panting against the table in anticipation.

“The Commander likes it up the ass, hm?” A finger breached his hole and a moan ripped its way out of Erwin’s throat. Before long, another finger was added, rubbing all along his walls and barely grazing his prostate.

“Go ahead, moan louder, slut.”

Erwin couldn’t stop the noises even if he wanted to, with the way he was being roughly finger-fucked against the table. He isn’t sure if the weak little “please” he managed to splutter out could be heard above the wet, squelching noise of the fingers in his ass and the general sound of masturbating in the room, but he doesn’t need to beg for long.

The fingers are removed and instead replaced with the blunt, leaking tip of a dick. A pair of hands gripped his hips and soon after, his hole was being stretched wide open by a hot, hard cock. Erwin screamed at the incredible tightness and clawed at the table in front of him, and the man kept pressing deeper and deeper, completely overcome with pleasure.

Without any pretense, the man began a steady pace of pounding into Erwin’s hole. The initial pain gradually subsides before it begins to feel absolutely addicting. Erwin choked out broken little moans of “Ah! A – ah!” as his ass was fucked mercilessly. A hand pulled his face off the table and filled his mouth back up with cock, muffling his moans. It was overwhelming being filled at both ends. He eventually stopped keeping track of how many times he has been entered, but his mouth and his ass are never empty for long. As soon as each of the men dumped their cum into him, the next cock slid into place.

After a few rounds, they flipped him over onto his back. He had no energy to move any of his limbs anymore, just letting things happen to him at this point. Hands lift and pull his legs apart, putting his thoroughly used, creamed hole on display. They dragged his ass closer to the edge of the table, and a man stepped forward and plugged his hole back up with cock. It was already overflowing to the brim with cum, and the thrusts pushed it messily all over the table and the floor. A man climbed onto the table and straddled his chest.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck those fat tits of his.” He said as he positioned his cock between Erwin’s massive pecs, and Erwin was far too gone to be embarrassed at this. The man pressed his chest together and dragged his cock through the deep valley that it created. Erwin never could’ve imagined hot it’d be to get his chest fucked like this, but the man deliriously moaning “oh my god” above him obviously did. He shoved faster and faster, and let out a litany of curses when Erwin dipped his chin forward to try to lick at the dick thrusting between his chest. He pulled off and started to jerk himself off right in front of his face. The man aimed into Erwin’s open mouth and shot his load all around his swollen lips.

Erwin can only imagine what an image he must be – prim and proper Commander Smith, ever neatly parted blond hair sweaty and mussed up, his usually icy eyes hazed over with lust, licking cum off his lips like a dirty little slut.

They repositioned him again, so that he was straddling a man lying close to the edge of the table. He seated himself onto the cock underneath him, hole so loose and wet that it wasn’t an issue at all. He grinded down, surprising himself and everyone else in the room with the fact that he still wasn’t satiated. The drugs he had must have been incredibly potent. He had already come numerous times, but his cock had not stopped being erect since the beginning of the night. 

“Too bad you decided to go make yourself titan food. You’d be the perfect pet slut,” The man underneath him commented, and began lifting him up and down his length. Erwin’s thighs trembled and he let out a chain of broken moans, the cock driving right into his prostate every time he was dropped onto it.

“We’d keep you locked up, filling your slutty holes day and night with the cocks you love so much.”

He continued bouncing up on down on the dick, chasing his never-ending high of pleasure. A man stepped up behind him and pressed a thumb at the edge of his asshole where it was sucking in a thick cock.

“He probably needs another one in him. Isn’t that right, you cockslut?” The man behind him pulled at his rim and nudged a second cockhead beside the one in him. Erwin choked out a scream as the man continued to press the rest of his cock inside. He had been thoroughly loosened after taking in all these cocks the whole night, but taking two at a time was still not an easy task. When the two men both began thrusting into him, Erwin felt utter euphoria. For once in his life, he wasn’t thinking, or planning or strategizing anything. He was simply lost to the feeling of being fucked silly.

“Look at you taking it so well. Good boy.” The man behind him panted into his ear.

_Good. I’m good._ Erwin absently repeated to himself. It’s been so long since he’s been told that.

They thrusted in and out, and in and out, over and over, stuffing him completely with cock. The man behind him pushed him forward so that his hole is stretched even wider and easier to fuck up into. They were both close, with the way they squeezed at his ass and his hips and his thighs. With another string of curses, the two men come one right after another, releasing deep inside him – load upon load of hot cum right into his prostate – Erwin takes it like the good little hole he is.

* * *

The next day, Erwin awakened in his reserved accommodations for the trip. He was clean, dressed only in his underwear, in bed. It almost seemed the admittedly blurry memory of last night could have been a fabrication of his mind if the ache and exhaustion all over his body didn’t tell him otherwise. Outside the window, it looked like it was already late in the afternoon. He would be heading back tomorrow, which would work well for him – he was sure he wouldn’t even be able to get out of this bed for the next day.

His clothes, which were neatly folded, laid on the desk next to the bed. His gaze fell onto the piece of paper placed purposefully on the centre of the desk. It was a cheque, signed by his generous anonymous sponsors, and Erwin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the amount he’d been allocated.

He really was the best at what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> deepest apologies to erwin smith, erwin stans, isym, and jesus :-(  
> also, please, if you have other recs where erwin gets his ass absolutely obliterated, kindly link me.


End file.
